Many Ways
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Several short stories of FF7 couples, from how they express their feelings for each other to simple outings known as dates. :D


**Many Ways**

**Summary: There are many ways to confess your feelings to that certain someone, and Cloud is gonna use all different ways to confess his feelings to Tifa.**

**Author's Note: Hm, haven't made a Final Fantasy story for quite a while, so I'm not sure if I can do this again. lol. xD Anyway, this story will be in-- yes, chapters-- but there'll always be a new story in each chapter...... don't get it, huh? Well, I'll write various one-shots of FFVII couples (e.g. CloudxTifa, YuffiexVincent), and compile them into a story, like this one! :D I don't know how many chapters there'll be, though... :P Hope you enjoy it!  
I do not own Final Fantasy VII.**

* * *

**I. Chances**

What would you expect on a nice, peaceful day? Clear, blue skies, fresh air, and perhaps a little wind. What would you do on nice, peaceful days like this? Go to a beach, of course. That's right; everything is perfect in Midgar, especially the weather-- but there _is_ one problem. Tifa thinks it's a waste to just work in the bar when the day is nothing but perfect. She wanted to go to a certain place-- Costa del Sol, to be exact-- and just chill out there. She could go anytime because at times like these, there were never much people at the bar. But she never got to go because everyone is busy, and it would be dull to go to the resort town alone.

"Tifaaaa!!" a rather cheery voice called out. The main door of the bar flung open and there stood the short-haired girl-- still as cheery as usual. She grinned and ran up to Tifa, who was wiping one of the tables there.

"Yuffie, don't kick the door please. You'll break it," said Tifa, not looking up at the girl while she spoke. The girl-- Yuffie-- rolled her eyes, "I don't care about doors... I care about _this_!!" Yuffie shoved a piece of colored paper into Tifa's face.

Tifa grabbed the paper and raised a brow, "Wh-what's this?" "Read it," said Yuffie, grinning. Tifa scanned the paper and read aloud, "_Costa del Sol... the place where you should be right now..._?"

Tifa sighed and looked up at Yuffie, who was still grinning. "What's this about?" she asked. "Well, you've been looking very... lonely nowadays," said Yuffie. "So... I've decided... that we should go there! Today! It's been a while since we last went there..."

"Well, what about the others?" Tifa asked. "Oh, they got the brochure too!" Yuffie grinned. "And they all decided that we _should _go _today_!! I simply came here to ask you and..." Tifa raised a brow, "And...?"

"You know who I'm talking about!" said Yuffie. Tifa remained silent for a moment, before asking, "Cloud...?" "Thaaaaat's right!" Yuffie said enthusiastically. "You two should come with us, _then_ we'll have a wonderful time!!"

Tifa stared at the brochure for a couple of seconds and placed it on the table, then she continued her job. "C'mon..." Yuffie frowned, "Are you gonna waste a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity?!" Tifa sighed and looked up at Yuffie, "I'm sorry. But I'm busy today."

Yuffie grunted, "_Busy_? Look at this place; it's empty! And you say you're _busy_?!" "There.... was some party here last night, and the customers messed up the whole place," Tife lied, trying not to look up at Yuffie.

Yuffie sighed and stood there, watching as Tifa wiped the table for what seemed like ten seconds. Finally, Yuffie grinned and said, "It's alright. I'm gonna go invite Cloud then!" Yuffie turned and was about to make her way to the door when she heard Tifa mumbling, "Cloud...?"

Yuffie nodded, "Cloud's free today. And he said he'd be happy to go out with us! Too bad you're busy today; you'll miss out all the fun. You and Cloud make such a cute coup--" At this point, Tifa threw her rug away and said, "I'm going. My job is done."

Yuffie made a sly smile before turning back to Tifa, "Then get ready! I'll go find Cloud then. By the time I come back, I expect you to be all prepared with your beach stuff!!" And with that, Yuffie turned and dashed out of the bar.

--

"CLOUD!!" Yuffie yelled as she ran to the church. "Cloud!! I've got a request!"

Cloud looked up and blinked twice, wondering if the voice was real. "Cloud!!" "Oh gawd..," Cloud mumbled. "Yuffie...?" Cloud stood up and turned, only to see the ninja standing by the entrance. She had a wide grin on her face and a colored paper in her right hand.

Yuffie ran up to Cloud and showed Cloud the colored paper, "You're free today, aren't you? You know what I'm thinkin'?" Cloud grabbed the paper and read the headlines, then he sighed and turned back to the flowers, "Not interested."

Yuffie frowned, "Hey... something wrong? Tifa and the others are going, and I told Tifa that you'd be glad to go out with us." Cloud raised a brow, "When did I ever say that...? Hm?" Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Okay, so I made that up. But PLEASE! Come with us!!"

"Not interested," was the respond that Yuffie received. Yuffie sighed and folded her arms, "Well, if that's the case, then I guess we'll go without you."

"That would be great."

Yuffie stomped her foot, "Tifa's coming too!!"

"I don't see the reason why I should go."

"She's coming because she just wanted to see you!!"

Cloud stood up and turned to Yuffie, "Repeat." "She's coming because she just wanted to see you!" Yuffie said in a singing tone this time. Cloud remained silent and stared at the flowers; he seemed to be in a deep thought.

Yuffie rolled her eyes playfully and started singing, "_Cloud and Tifa sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I--_" "I'll go," Cloud interrupted, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "But only if you shut your mouth."

Yuffie grinned, "Deal!"

* * *

"We're here! We're here! We're finally here!!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped around the resort town. She finally stopped and turned to the sea, "Look! The beach is over there! C'mon you guys, let's go!!"

"I thought you said you'd shut up..," said Cloud. Yuffie turned to him and stuck out her tongue, "I didn't promise you!" She then turned and ran straight to the beach, whereas Cloud sweatdropped.

"Take it easy, SOLDIER boy!" said Cid, walking up to Cloud. "You'll get used to that monkey."

"I heard that!!" Yuffie yelled at Cid, kicking sand all over the place. "Shut yer' gob, lassie!" Cid yelled back. Then he turned back to Cloud, "This is a good thing, y'know, going to a place like this to relax. We should do things like this once in a while." Cid walked briskly to the beach, but Cloud remained silent.

"Wuddup, spiky! Something wrong?" Barret called out. Cloud stared at the person who was beside him and shook his head solemnly. "You need to get some rest! C'mon with us!" Barret gestured Cloud to come over to the beach, but Cloud shook his head again, "I'd rather be somewhere else."

Barret rolled his eyes and ran up to Yuffie and Cid, who were arguing about the sand for some reason. Cloud watched as Barret tried to stop Yuffie from kicking sand all over the place, and he gave a little smirk to himself.

"Are you enjoying the fresh air?" Tifa asked, out of nowhere. Cloud turned to her and gave her a confused look, whereas Tifa laughed to herself, "Of course.. you go out all the time delivering stuff. This isn't new to you..."

"Actually, the fresh air here is... different," said Cloud. Then he forced himself to smile, "Liking it so far?" "With you, who wouldn't?" Tifa smiled sweetly at Cloud before making her way towards the beach, "Don't be afraid to have a little fun."

Cloud rolled his eyes and walked briskly towards Tifa, "I ain't afraid of anything."

--

Cloud stared at the empty space in front of him-- more like, he stared at the sea right in front of him. He started to think of all the things that happened; things that he should've done and things that he shouldn't have. He couldn't stop the thoughts of Zack and Aerith from flooding his mind; they were plain unforgettable. The more he thought about this, the more he starts to regret _living_. He wished he could just start everything over. And he also wished... he had the courage to do just _that_ to _her_.

"Yuffie! Can you please shut your mouth?! We're trying to enjoy the peace here!!"

Cloud turned back to the others who were busy arguing about Yuffie and the nonsense she was babbling, but they all seemed to be having fun instead of arguing. With every little shouts and complaints come little smiles on their faces, and soon those little smiles become a wide grin. And then the cycle would repeat itself.

Cloud began to stare at the person who told Yuffie to shut her mouth. The _person_-- a lady, to be exact-- doesn't seem to be taking any notice of Cloud at all. Cloud was both disappointed and relieved at the same time; I mean, what would he say when she asks about him? But he _does_ wish that she would take a _slight_ notice of him, just to make sure he exists in her world.

_Maybe.. she doesn't feel the same way towards me? How is she going to react when I tell her? In fact, how is everyone going to react?_

Cloud's thoughts got interrupted when he felt something hitting his head. He turned and saw a small shiny rock landing on the sandy ground, then he turned to the others and gave them a frustrated look. "Whoops, sorry if I ruined your peace!" Yuffie shouted. "They told me to do it!!" "Don't just sit there, SOLDIER, come on here and enjoy this precious air with us!!" Cid suggested.

Cloud stared at them before turning back to the shiny rock It was glistening just like a diamond would. Then he stood up (grabbing the rock as well) and made his way to where the others were. "Cloud, I never knew you were in such a good mood today!!" said Yuffie. Cloud gave her a blank look, "I'm not."

--

"We'll see you guys back at the bar!!" Yuffie yelled and waved. Tifa smiled and waved back, before turning to Cloud, "So, why did you want to stay here a little longer? Are you starting to like this place? Are you planning to live here someday?" Tifa's last question was followed with a giggle.

"Actually, I have some errand to do," said Cloud. "And... I can't complete it if you aren't around." Tifa straightened her face and tilted her head, "You sound serious... Just what _is_ this errand you have to do?"

Cloud simply stood in front of her and remained silent. Tifa was never impatient; she stood there as well waiting for his answer. Finally, Cloud took out from his pocket a small, shiny object, just like a diamond.

"A rock?" Tifa asked. "What's this? Are you--" "Someone once told me you'd only come along here if I did," Cloud interrupted. Tifa couldn't help but feel confused, but moments later she gave a sigh, "Yuffie again?"

Cloud nodded, "This time, I think she was telling the truth. I've... never seen you smile like that before." This time, Tifa was more than confused. In fact, she didn't know how she felt; she just wanted Cloud to get straight to the point.

"In case we don't get such opportunities like this one," said Cloud. "I want to give you this rock. It's shiny, like a diamond. And I'm pretty sure after a few months it will be just like one-- a replica."

"And..," Tifa began. "Your point is...?" Cloud sighed, "I just want to express my--"

"HEY!! Hurry up or we're leaving!!" Yuffie shouted from the resort town. "Barret's getting grumpy!" "Okay! We're coming!!" Tifa yelled back and ran towards the girl. Then she turned back to Cloud, "You want to be left alone here? Let's go!"

Cloud watched as Tifa made her way towards Yuffie and then start to argue about something. Cloud stared at the rock in his palm and sighed, _Maybe.. now's not the right time..._

* * *

**Aw, I feel bad for Cloud. D:  
Haha, I had no idea why I made the ending so suckish. I'm just feeling a little sick and stuff, so I'm wasting my time here.  
****I hope this chapter ain't too long for you guys. D:**

**Anyway, how is 2010 going for you guys so far? Its average for me; good and bad stuff happen equally. I'm just not liking my new friends though. =X Dont ask why.  
Give me suggestions on which FF7 couple I should do next! :D**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! And dont forget to review! Those who reviews get a cookie!! ^^ :D**

**-- Yuffie**


End file.
